


Day Dreams

by glasswrks



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo has some thoughts about something Lauren told her during the third season first episode, "Caged Fae."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler:** Mention of season three episode one, "Caged Fae."
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.
> 
> **Special Thanks:** To Eblane for the beta. As always your input and advice makes the story better.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This is something that popped into my head after hearing Lauren saying what names she already had picked out for children. It's a Bo-centric piece, although Lauren is mentioned.

Ethan and Charlotte.

Those two names have been on Bo's mind in one way or another since Lauren mentioned them.

Those were the names Lauren had chosen for the children she apparently wanted to have one day.

Bo wasn't sure why she was so surprised to hear Lauren speak so confidently about this.

Bo hadn't given it much thought herself... not recently anyway.

She had briefly, when she was younger, when she was still "human." She wondered back then what it might be like to have a child.

What the baby would look like.

Would it be a boy or a girl?

Then she had killed Kyle and _any_ thoughts of children, a house with a white picket fence, a dog running in the yard were firmly shut away, never to be looked at or thought until now.

Until, Charlotte and Ethan.

Bo had to admit, those names had grown on her.

Ethan and Charlotte.

She kind of liked them.

And she knew with certainty that Lauren would be an incredible mother.

Bo smiled; she could see Lauren being there for the children, wanting to give them the best of both worlds, human and Fae.

The best of everything life had to offer.

She chuckled as she thought of birthday parties. "Let's not forget PTA bake sales," Bo muttered. "Or would that be, FTA bake sales? Do the Fae even have a Fae Teacher Association?" she wondered.

Either way, Bo could clearly see Charlotte running up to Lauren, her ponytails bouncing behind her, letting Mommy know that she needed to bake cupcakes.

And Lauren, being Lauren, would smile indulgently, caressing Charlotte's cheek and say, "As long as you don't tell Aunt Kenzi. You remember what happened the last time."

Charlotte would most definitely have Bo wrapped around her cute little finger.

Why wouldn't she?

Especially if Charlotte looked anything like Lauren.

There wouldn't be anything Bo would not do for Charlotte, for her little girl.

She would teach Ethan how to treat women with respect.

How to stand up to bullies, stand his ground and protect his sister.

She would teach him to be a good man.

Bo gasped as the reality of her thoughts took root in her mind.

_'There's nothing wrong with daydreaming now and then,'_ she assured herself.

It happens all the time...

Except for the most part, her daydreams had consisted solely of her girlfriend...

Bo could feel the arousal flare within her when she thought of Lauren, _her_ girlfriend.

Lauren was her girlfriend.

And had been the subject of many a daydream. None of them involved cupcakes so far, but there had been a scenario involving frosting one time.

Bo smirked. The thought of chocolate frosting smeared on certain parts of Lauren's body made her thighs clench together; she silently remind herself to make a quick run to the supermarket later on.

Reining in her meandering thoughts, Bo began to ponder having children with Lauren.

Had they reached that point in their relationship to even _think_ about that yet?

They had only become _official_ girlfriends not that long ago.

This was rushing things, wasn't it?

Deep down Bo felt it wouldn't be a bad thing to keep in mind.

Her brow furrowed, this is where her lack of knowledge about being a succubs came into play.

But even she had gotten an A in biology; Bo knew she did not possess the "right" equipment to help get Lauren pregnant in the first place.

Perhaps there was some ancient; meaning dusty and covered in cobwebs, text out there she could read, or browse through, that would point her in the right direction.

She flushed as she thought of the contents of a certain drawer in Lauren's bedroom and shook her head; even _that_ would not help... although, they could practice.

Still, Bo wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of Lauren sleeping with anyone else.

She doubted Lauren would go for the "old-fashioned method" anyway. Bo knew Lauren would probably explain any procedure clinically; her eyes glazed over just thinking about it.

They hadn't even discussed the whole baby situation yet.

Yet.

That word held the promise of life-changing possibilities.

If Lauren became pregnant, she would have to go into hiding.

The fact they were dating was already pushing Fae laws to the limit.

She knew what the Fae would do if they found out Lauren was pregnant.

Bo could feel her blood boil.

No one would touch a hair on Lauren's or their children's heads.

If they thought the Garuda was bad, they were in for a big surprise.

Bo took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

_'Okay, calm down. Get a grip Bo,'_ she told herself silently.

Once calm, she pushed aside thoughts of harm coming to her non-existent children.

Charlotte and Ethan.

She wondered what they would look like; she hoped they would take after Lauren.

Bo felt her heart clench.

For over ten years she had not thought about children, now the possibility was there, right in front of her if she wanted it.

But was she ready for that kind of commitment?

Regardless of what she felt earlier, was _she_ ready?

What if they split up?

What if she got hurt, or worse?

What if something happened to Lauren?

Would she be able to take care of two kids on her own?

What if she messed things up to the point that Lauren left her?

How would she feel if she saw Lauren and someone else with Charlotte and Ethan?

Bo swallowed against the lump which had formed in her throat.

"Damn it! They're not even born and I don't want anyone else to have them," Bo said out loud. She reached up and felt tears on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting the depth of emotion she was feeling.

She shook her head.

No one else was going to tuck Ethan in bed.

No one else was going to kiss Charlotte's boo-boos better, regardless of how unsanitary Lauren said it was.

No one would love their mother more than her.

No one.

Filled with a sudden resolve, Bo grabbed her leather jacket from the bar and made her way to the exit. "Gotta go, Trick," she called out behind her.

"Bo, what's your hurry?" Trick asked.

She stopped, turned around and flashed him a bright smile. "Gotta make you a great-grandfather," she told him, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

Taking a deep breath as she left the Dal, she walked with a purpose she had never felt before.

"Well kids," she said clapping her hand together, "Hopefully Mommy's home and we can talk about seeing you soon."

Bo did not see Trick exit the bar behind her and watch her with worry etched on his face.

The End.


End file.
